<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Keep The Heart Beating by no_loose_wire_jokes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613984">To Keep The Heart Beating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes'>no_loose_wire_jokes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Force Bond-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonverse? Kinda, F/M, Female Knights of Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jedi Fallen Order references, Major Character Injury, Minor Suicidal Thoughts, Post-TLJ, The Knights of Ren are actually nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is how he is going to die. At the bottom of an ice-covered ravine on a planet long-forgotten by the rest of the galaxy.</p><p>He can feel it too; the slow trickle of his blood as it leaks out the side of his mouth. How it spills past the impalement of a sharp rock at his back. He should feel lucky, he supposes, that it missed anything vital—just right of his spine and below his vertebral ribs—that way he’ll get more time to watch his life flash before his eyes as he slowly dies what’s shaping up to be a very painful death.</p><p>[Or, on a mission with his knights, Kylo Ren suffers a serious injury. Que the Force Bond and a very distressed Rey.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Force Bond-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Keep The Heart Beating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! </p><p>I got a lot of requests for this after my last Force Bond one shot and I'm getting a little bored during quarantine so I figured I'd give it a go. I'm gonna start a series of random Force Bond moments that'll hopefully help with some healing after the nightmare that was episode ix. </p><p>To be clear, in this series, TROS never happened and never will happen, so all these little short stories take place after TLJ. </p><p>It is in the tags, but Kylo does suffer a pretty serious injury at the very beginning of the fic. It get's a little gory, but I can get pretty squeamish myself so it's not too bad. If that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to leave. :)</p><p>So enjoy this Force Bond moment followed by a bonus scene with MY Knights of Ren that'll hopefully make you love them as much as I do!!</p><p>Love Deela</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it. This is how he is going to die. At the bottom of an ice-covered ravine on a planet long-forgotten by the rest of the galaxy. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel it too; the slow trickle of his blood as it leaks out the side of his mouth. How it spills past the impalement of a sharp rock at his back. He should feel lucky, he supposes, that it missed anything vital—just right of his spine and below his vertebral ribs—that way he’ll get more time to watch his life flash before his eyes as he slowly dies what’s shaping up to be a very painful death. </p><p> </p><p>And a stupid one too, if you were to ask one of his knights. He was distracted, caught off guard by a small landslide of rocks. Enough so, that he didn’t hear the massive jotaz lumbering up behind him. One half-second was all it took for the massive beast to wind-up and bash him off the edge of the cliff like he weighed no more than a crystal glass. </p><p> </p><p>And now here he is—waiting for death to end the tingling in his legs and the pounding in his head. </p><p> </p><p>He could end it sooner, he realizes, glancing down at the lightsaber clipped to his belt. One final ignition of his blade right through the temple of his skull could finally be the end of his pathetic life. But it didn’t seem right. No matter how much pain screamed through his body with each heartbeat he couldn't find enough strength to do it. To lift his arm and push the button.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s more than that though. Maybe it’s the Force telling him not to and finally taking it’s revenge, making him suffer for as long as it can throughout his final moments. The galaxy’s retribution, a long-time-coming atonement for his sins. </p><p> </p><p>But what he doesn’t understand is why now? Why, only when he’s beginning to implement change throughout the galaxy, did he have to fall fifty feet onto sharp, jagged rocks? </p><p> </p><p>For Force sake, that’s why he’s here! For a Force-forsaken holocron long-lost from the records of the Empire. A list of Force-sensitive children from all around the galaxy apparently stolen right out from under the nose of an Imperial Inquisitor. One of it’s last known locations was here on Zeffo in the hands of some Jedi Padawan who magically escaped the purge and now because of some stupid quest he and his knights set out on, he’s at the bottom of a cold chasm watching his own shaky breaths fog out in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>The seven of them hoped that maybe they could find these children—who are all likely adults now—and see if they were interested in being educated in the ways of the Force. Or maybe if their children were. He and his knights wouldn’t train them to be Jedi or Sith, but instead teach them basic knowledge and skills. To hopefully give them an opportunity to harness their power without fear or panic. It would create a safer environment, not just for them, but for those around them. For their loved ones. </p><p> </p><p>An opportunity to be a true neutral. Not light, not dark, just <em> there.  </em></p><p> </p><p>An opportunity he never had. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo feels his eyes close against the harsh glare of the sun as it reflects on the snow and ice, the cold now nipping at his skin and the pounding of his own heart the only two things he can seemingly focus on. </p><p> </p><p>It echoes through his skull with each beat. <em> Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud. </em> He knows he must be nearing the end now because he can hear his breaths as if he was breathing in his own ear, feel the reverberations. </p><p> </p><p>When he opens his eyes again, the images that come to his brain are shuddering and doubled, shifting nauseatingly with each movement of his eyes. It’s terrifying, like watching a bad holodrama about death, only it’s in first person and you can’t turn it off. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ha</em>, he thinks to himself, <em> holodramas are kriffing ridiculous.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And that’s when he feels himself laughing. Finally delirious enough to chuckle at something as trivial as morning entertainment designed for the elderly as he bleeds out on the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Finally delicious enough to start hearing things too, apparently. In quick succession he hears what he thinks could be three different sounds but, at this point, he’s not sure. </p><p> </p><p>The first sounds like a sharp gasp. The second, a muffled yet still audible yell of his birth name. And the third, the piercing chirp of his commlink. </p><p> </p><p>After roughly scanning his surroundings for the source of the first two sounds—and coming up unsuccessful—Kylo slowly tilts his head up and to the right, his scarred cheek pressing into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, his commlink sits just mere centimeters away from his gloved fingertips, trilling and flashing excessively. Force knows how long he’s been down here, it may have been hours since he’s last checked in with his knights—they’re probably wondering where the hell he is.</p><p> </p><p>The longer he stares at his commlink, the faster panic begins to rise in his chest. Suddenly, he doesn’t want to die. There’s so much to be done, so much he hasn’t done, and he abruptly realizes that his only true chance at living now is to contact his knights.</p><p> </p><p>In a brief moment of pure, unbridled, survival instinct, he stretches his fingers towards the device only to be reminded that he’s grounded for a reason. Sharp, blinding-white pain streaks through his body where the rock now lies embedded deeper than before and he screams out louder than he realized he ever could. </p><p> </p><p>No pain he’s ever felt is the same as this, not when Snoke would rack his body with lightning, not when training droids would beat him black and blue with metal fists. Not even when the lightsaber of his true equal sliced down the side of his face. </p><p> </p><p>He feels heat running down his cheeks and suddenly he’s crying. <em> Actually </em> crying. Full-out sobs of internal and external pain that he realizes are interspersed with more <em> real </em> laughter. <em> He’s losing it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He can almost see himself from the outside, shaking and sobbing like a madman surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He can almost see a pair of feminine hands grabbing his face and directing his head onto a soft yet firm set of thighs wrapped in white fabric. He can almost see deft fingers running through his hair before one hand, hesitantly, winds up and smacks him across the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Nope, he definitely felt that for real, the sting still evident against his skin. He manages one word: “Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>He can’t feel himself crying anymore, can’t feel much of anything, actually, but he can hear, and the voice that reaches his ears is almost enough to make him smile in bliss. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben. <em> Ben! </em> Listen to me, you <em> big oaf!</em>” </p><p> </p><p>He can feel his mouth crinkle at the corners. “Have I ever told you that you have such a beautiful voice?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? </em> No—<em>Ben </em>, what happened?” Rey nearly screeches. </p><p> </p><p>“Welp,” he feels himself begin deliriously, “I was on this mission, with my knights, and I was walking, and there were some rocks and them <em> bam!” </em> He exclaims as well as he can, probably sounding about as eloquent as a toddler, “I go <em> flying </em> over the edge a-a-and now I’m here.” </p><p> </p><p>He feels her stiffen above him, even as her hands keep moving through his hair, and he can’t help but open his eyes to look up at her. </p><p> </p><p>It must be night wherever she is because she looks like she’s just woken up. Her hair—longer now than when he’s last seen her—is loose around her shoulders, she wears a soft, white tunic that flows down her arms and over her middle, and her eyes are red-rimmed and tired, bags evident beneath them. But she’s still breathtakingly beautiful, even more so with the Zeffo afternoon sun shining down and framing her head like a halo.</p><p> </p><p>He’s helpless to ask, “Are you an angel?” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen for a half-second before narrowing in focus. “Shut up. We need to figure out what’s wrong with you so I can fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly releases his head and shifts around his body, allowing his skull to clunk on the ice. “Ow,” he says again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He can feel her hands skillfully searching his chest for the problem and before he loses himself in the sensation completely, he mutters, “My back.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey clues in quickly and shifts to flip him over but the movement causes pain to once again shoot throughout his body and he hears himself cry out. She instantly cringes and releases his side, gently dropping him back down. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause where she doesn’t move, her quick mind calculating and cold and he can see when she makes her decision. She gently picks up his left hand, grasping it within her own and placing it over top his chest where he can feel his heart struggling through the layers of material.</p><p> </p><p>Rey moves her other hand back to his ribs as if to try and pull him over again, but before she does, she leans down and places her forehead against his, prying open their mental connection. </p><p> </p><p>The physical contact helps him focus on the mental one and he can hear her within his own head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please, share the pain with me. Don’t pass out, I need you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shakily, he nods, bracing himself for what he knows is about to happen. There’s a short pause before she tightens her grip on both his hand and his ribs and <em> pulls</em>, turning him onto his left side while simultaneously ripping him off the jagged rock. </p><p> </p><p>Had she not been there, the agony definitely would’ve knocked him out cold, but her presence in his mind repeatedly chanting <em> share the pain, share the pain, share the pain, </em>kept him grounded and, most importantly, conscious. He sent half of what he felt down the bond and the relief of it had more tears running down his face. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t enough to prevent the grunt that escaped him. “I’m sorry,” she pants, apologizing again for God knows what.</p><p> </p><p>It’s strange, to say the least, feeling her hands holding him so gently as the cold now bites at the hole in his back. Focusing on the duality of the sensations manages to distract him from the pain as he tries desperately to suck in breath after breath. </p><p> </p><p>The gasp he hears escape her throat leaves him with about as much hope as a campfire at the base of a raging tsunami—absolutely none. </p><p> </p><p>When Rey begins whispering to herself, he realizes that it’s probably much worse than he originally thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Kriff, Ben. <em> Kriff</em>—” she trails off.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me straight, doc.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t do so much as giggle. “You needed medical aid thirty minutes ago!”</p><p> </p><p>“S’not that long—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kriff, kriff<em>, kriff</em>—” </p><p> </p><p>He feels her hands leave his body but he can still hear her muttering to herself not-too-far away. He moans at the loss of contact but she must take it as a groan of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, Ben. There’s a text about healing that might be able to help you. I haven’t quite deciphered it yet—”</p><p> </p><p>“Helpful,” he drawls, snorting to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“—but maybe if I… Aha!” She exclaims, “Here it is.” </p><p> </p><p>His fingers are going numb. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see…” she says. He feels his eyebrows raise in surprise at the sound of actual paper flipping through the air. She mumbles some incomprehensible words before gently rolling him completely onto his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Distantly he asks himself why she even bothers. Or if she’s even bothering and this is just some fucked up fever dream in his final moments before death. It would make sense that she would be the last to appear to him. His equal, his light. It feels wrong to call her the other half of his soul because that would be lessening her to be half of him when in reality she’s bigger than he could ever be. Soulmate, maybe? His lover or his wife in another life perhaps? He can see it—if things hadn’t gone the way they had, of course—them settling down together. It’d be somewhere green and lush, on a property with a lake or a stream, and a house just big enough for the two of them. Or maybe a bigger home, one that would fit a few children of their own. Their own brood of beautiful babies. </p><p> </p><p>He jumps at the sound of her voice, realizing that his musings had been out loud. “That sounds awfully nice, Ben,” she says placatingly, “but I need to focus and that means you have to be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>He can feel his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, “Yes, milady.” His giggling stops abruptly when her fingers brush over his wound. He hisses, “<em>That’s </em> still tender.” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t respond, instead moving her hand so that the entirety of her palm rests completely overtop of it. He quiets down only to try and figure out what the hell she’s doing. Her breaths have slowed, all the muscles of her legs and back that he can see are taut and unmoving, and down the bond, a brilliant, golden light shines like a star in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes to focus on it. Maybe she really is an angel, an extension of the galaxy here to carry him into the cosmic Force. The light is blinding. Bright and beautiful and somehow everything he could ever possibly need. He can feel it warming him from the inside out, where his limbs were cold and numb, they’re now throbbing and alive. The pounding in his head seemingly dissipates, fading along with the chill. And the gaping wound of his back—it doesn’t feel so deadly anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The light inside his head suddenly blinks out—like a candle doused in water—and his eyes burst open, air ruthlessly filling his lungs in a gasp that seems beyond his power. Colour slowly returns to the world around him and as he pushes up off the ground beneath him, his back screams again in pain, only this time, the feeling isn’t as loud. Softer even. Muted. </p><p> </p><p>He rolls over onto his side, pulling his knees almost all the way to his chest. When he looks up at Rey again, there are tears running over her cheeks and her mouth is agape, her breath coming out of her in soft pants. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes, though still cold in their calculation, are bright and inquisitive, probably much like his own. “How did you do that?” He asks, shifting closer to her on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She shuffles towards him on her knees before sitting right next to his head, dropping one of her hands into his hair like it's a lifeline. “I’m not sure,” she says, “I think it was—it was a transfer of sorts. My energy to you. Lifesharing, maybe.” </p><p> </p><p>He contemplates that, his head finally clearer. It makes enough sense, really. “Force-healing,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>She nods, her fingers still carding through his scalp. “Yeah, Force-healing,” she echos.</p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, the only sound in the ravine is their combined breathing. </p><p> </p><p>It’s gnawing at the back of his mind, so he asks, “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>She’s silent again as she thinks. Or maybe she’s not thinking. There may be no reason at all. Maybe he was just a test subject of her powers, a means to an end. But maybe, just maybe…</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you have done the same for me?” She asks, and suddenly he understands. </p><p> </p><p>Understands that simple question more than he probably could have any other answer. </p><p> </p><p>Because of course he would have. In a heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for another second more before his commlink rings again. This time, an emergency signal is being blasted over the tiny speaker. “Kylo Ren, respond. <em> Master</em>, this is Vicrul Ren, <em> please respond</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shifts and reaches, grabbing the little device that rests just out of his reach and dropping it into his palm. He feels his brows furrow in confusion and he can tell by the look on her face that she also has no idea how the <em> hell </em> she just picked up his commlink and <em> handed </em>it to him through the bond. </p><p> </p><p>They're definitely going to have to experiment with <em>that</em> more. </p><p> </p><p>He takes only a second more to marvel at it before responding to the panicked-sounding knight on the other end of the line. “This is Kylo Ren. Over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kriffing hell, Kylo. <em> Where were you?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Down,” is his one word answer and Rey snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Down? </em> What the hell is that supposed to mean? We were supposed to rendezvous hours ago! We’re all worried sick!” </p><p> </p><p>The anger in his most-loyal knight’s voice makes him smile. “I’m fine now. I may need some help getting out of here, though. I took a tumble and standing is going to be quite difficult.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a sigh on the other end. “Broadcast your signal and give us some time. We’ll find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Affirmative. Kylo Ren over and out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever. Vicrul Ren pissed off and tired.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles as he clips the small device back onto the band at his wrist. When he moves to drop his hand back to the snow, it accidentally connects with Rey’s thigh. Instead of moving it, he becomes suddenly transfixed, sliding his pointer finger underneath what looks to be a useless band of material wrapped around her leg. </p><p> </p><p>It’s then, with the warmth of her seeping through the leather of his glove, that he suddenly realizes how tired he is—his body exhausted and his eyes drooping helplessly. He can still feel her fingers in his hair, but just before she moves to pull away, his eyes connect with hers and he whispers down the bond. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can see tears welling in her eyes again but she nods, smoothing his hair away from his forehead in a motion that's almost sickeningly reminiscent of the way his mother would do it when he was a boy. </p><p> </p><p>It was so easy to fall asleep then, with her soft movements along his scalp and the warmth of her thigh against the backs of his fingers. She eased him right into a deep oblivion. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vicrul Ren</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s staggering, to say the least, to look at a man who’s built his entire persona around power and strength and see him fast asleep in a pool of his own blood. Despite the fact that his hair is sticky with sweat and his clothes now stained irreversibly, this might be the most at peace that he’s ever seen his friend—he looks almost like a sleeping child. </p><p> </p><p>Hell, even the scar on his face seems <em> softer.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He ducks back around a corner of ice to where Ap’lek is scanning their surroundings for… something. “I found him,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately perks up and jogs over. When she looks around the corner, her reaction is tremendously different from his. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Holy shit</em>—” Ap’lek quickly turns and runs a few feet before flinging her helmet off and retching in a pile of snow. </p><p> </p><p>He laughs. “You know, for a cold-blooded assassin, you sure are squeamish.”</p><p> </p><p>She takes a few more breaths with her hands on her knees. “And you sure are cocky for someone with such a small dick. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” he laughs, “Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She scans back over Kylo’s sleeping form. “Seeing him like this is just so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she says, slipping her helmet back over her head, “weird.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a silent moment where they both stop to consider him—their master, their friend. A man who’s stuck with them all through thick and thin. Someone who’s thrown himself in harm's way to protect them, nothing like their old master who would practically use them as body shields. Ren always kept them apart, against each other. Warriors of the shadow or not, it was wrong how he used them for his own advantage. But with Kylo at the helm, things just got… better. He strengthened them as a unit instead of bending them to his will. Kylo could probably crush them in battle, even if they all attacked simultaneously, but he never used his power against them. He only pushed them to be better, a firm yet understanding leader. He gave them the freedom to grow as their own individuals—to not be some faceless grunt under a mask—and that only improved their strength. Even when Snoke kept them apart for all those years, their kinship only grew. He turned them into a <em> family </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ap’lek breaks first, hesitantly stepping towards him. “Well, we should probably get him off the ground.” </p><p> </p><p>They move to either side of him, gently picking up his arms and throwing them over their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo stirs. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he says teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s head sleepily drops against his shoulder and he mumbles a very clear, concise, and almost whimpering, “<em>Rey.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Both he and Ap’lek pause. Her visor moves from him to Kylo and back several times before she snorts under her helmet. A very poorly contained laugh begins filtering through her modulator and the sound wakes Kylo completely. He stiffens in their grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, big guy. We’re gonna get you out of here,” he says gently.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stares at him through his mask before looking at Ap’lek, who’s still laughing. “What’s so funny?” Kylo asks, one of his brows raised in question. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing,” she says very unconvincingly. </p><p> </p><p>They begin pulling him to his feet, the poor man grimacing the whole way up. Another look at Kylo and Ap’lek starts laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you find my pain humorous?” Kylo asks. </p><p> </p><p>Another snort. “Nope, not at all.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence falls over them as they lead Kylo towards the ship. They move slowly at first—Kylo tripping a few times trying to find his legs—but they eventually find a rhythm that works, hobbling as a unit across a wide snow and dirt covered opening in the ravine where the <em> Night Buzzard </em>sits, creaking and hissing post-landing. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they get up the boarding ramp, all the other knights crash down on them at once. </p><p> </p><p>“Stars, Kylo, what happened—”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Took a tumble’ indeed—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, your <em> clothes! </em> Dibs on not doing laundry this week—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen your hair so messy—”</p><p> </p><p>Most of them have removed their helmets, including himself and Ap’lek. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alright</em>,” Kylo says, obviously trying to regain some semblance of control, “I’m fine. Let’s just get back to work—” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, you’re obviously not fine,” says Kuruk, who managed to crouch in front of Kylo with a medscanner without anyone noticing. “Were you impaled?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo pales, more so than he already is naturally, so that’s really saying something. “Uh—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have severe internal muscle damage but no stab wound.” Kuruk continues. “How did you regenerate your skin fast enough to stop the bleeding? Did you use Force-healing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I—”</p><p> </p><p>Vicrul decides to save his friend from the bombardment. “What’s with all the questions, eh? The poor man just got back. At least let him sit down for a second before you interrogate him, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo just looks at him, the look on his face difficult to decipher. </p><p> </p><p>Together, they lead Kylo to a bench in the living area of their ship where they all find their own seat, Trudgen even pulls out a snack. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo nearly melts into the plush softness of the cushions, letting his head fall against the back with a gentle <em> thunk.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kuruk continues to run the scanner up and down his body, searching for other injuries or signs of concern, his black, starry eyes calculating as his pointed ears twitch. The rodian pauses when the scanner in his hand beeps over Kylo’s face, right above his scar. Kuruk switches off the machine. “Curious,” he says, “even your scar has faded.” </p><p> </p><p>The peaceful expression on Kylo’s face instantly vanishes and he sits up straight. In only a second, his glove is ripped off his hand and his fingers are running over his own face, almost frantically searching for the mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Ap’lek says, barely restraining another bout of laughter, “her mark is still there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s fingers halt on his cheek, his eyes slowly scanning to where she’s sitting. </p><p> </p><p>Ap’lek leans back and crosses her arms across her chest, her multiple, fiery braids framing her freckled face and smug grin. “Her?” She says tauntingly, “You know, <em> Rey?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Vicrul rubs his temple as he awaits the headache that’s about to happen. </p><p> </p><p>“The Jedi?” Trudgen exclaims, suddenly looking a billion times more interested. “What about her?” He asks, shoving another handful of pirki nuts in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Ap’lek smirks knowingly and the other knights lean towards her in anticipation. “Kylo said her name in his sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s eyes widen and he moves to object but it’s already too late. The ship’s common area explodes in a flurry of action. High fives are exchanged, Ushar does a little excited wiggle in her chair, and Trudgen even throws a handful of nuts in the air like confetti. </p><p> </p><p>“Cardo, you owe me ten credits!—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I knew it! I saw this shit happening in visions—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we aloud to like her now?—”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s face is about as red as a millaflower when he finally yells, “<em>Enough</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The laughter slowly dies down. “What did I say, huh?” Ushar says, smiling,  “One strong woman kicks your ass and suddenly you’re kissing her boots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just cause I said her name in my sleep doesn’t mean a thing,” Kylo says weakly, crossing his arms like a petulant child. </p><p> </p><p>“Pffft,” Cardo says, waving a hand, “There’s no point in denying that you don’t feel something for her.” </p><p> </p><p>When Kylo doesn’t answer, rambunctious smiles flare up around the room, but the look on his face makes Vicrul pause. </p><p> </p><p>He’s just staring at the floor, his jaw working. There’s a sadness in his eyes that reminds him of the boy they met years and years ago. The one that was almost slain by his uncle and had accidentally killed his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Vicrul quickly looks up at all the knights, giving them a stern and serious look that hopefully says ‘<em>don’t say a word or so help me Gods’ </em> and, thankfully, they all stay quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo sighs, his head tilting forward. His hair, stringy with sweat and blood, falls into his eyes as his face scrunches like he’s trying to bolster courage. Everyone is so quiet now that you could hear a pin drop. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he looks up, running his still-gloved hand back through his hair. He scans the room looking at each of them individually. His gaze slides to Vicrul last and he feels his heart clench at the look on his friend’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I—uh,” Kylo starts, faltering on his words for what seems like the first time <em> ever. </em> “There’s something I need to tell you,” he starts again.</p><p> </p><p>Concerned glances are passed around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“The Jedi—uh, <em> Rey </em>—and I are, um, connected. Through the Force,” he says, his words lacking their typical eloquence. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo looks around the room again and at all the confused glances, he continues. “We have this <em> bond. </em> ” He waves his hands in front of him as if it’ll help him explain. “It connects us through the Force at random intervals and we can just—<em>see </em> each other. It’s difficult to describe but she just <em> appears </em> in front of me like we’re standing in the same room.” </p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s eyes take on a distant look. A mile stare all the way across the room and they all look to see what he’s staring at, looking back in concern when there’s nothing there. </p><p> </p><p>Kuruk, the most intelligent of them all, speaks up, the look in his dark eyes curious and inquisitive. “She just appears?"</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nods, returning to himself. “It’s like we enter our own little spot in the Force. Our own little fissure of time and space where we can see just each other. I can only see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, understanding sinks in. It’s oddly like getting punched in the gut and eating the most delicious meal of your life at the same time; you want it to stop but you also want more and it’s just so <em> weird. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Vicrul looks up at his friend. This man, this embodiment of the Shadow itself, is connected to a Jedi, a protector of the light. It’s poetic in it’s own fucked up way, having the two of them together like that. Two extremely powerful beings that probably balance each other perfectly forced together while on opposite sides of a war. </p><p> </p><p>Ushar sighs. “That’s so romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuruk dives into his datapad, probably researching the phenomenon while all the others share their thoughts too.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you touch each other?” Cardo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes, we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you, like, <em> you know</em>…” Trudgen says, making a crude gesture with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo only glares. </p><p> </p><p>“Does it ever go away?” Ushar asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo shakes his head, “No, I can always feel her. It’s like there’s a string in my mind that I know if I tug, she’ll be at the other end.” </p><p> </p><p>Vicrul feels the need to voice his question too. “Is she here now?”</p><p> </p><p>All the others shut up to listen to this one, “No, but she was. Before you picked me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was here? On Zeffo?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. She was—wherever she was only she could see me. I probably appeared to her on the floor of her chambers,” Kylo answers. </p><p> </p><p>Trudgen’s face turns absolutely devilish at that but Kylo shut’s him up before he opens his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“She was the one who Force-healed me." Kuruk looks up. "If we hadn’t connected when we did, I would’ve died out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“She saved your life,” Ap’lek says, wonder lacing her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“She did,” Kylo responds quietly.</p><p> </p><p>A contemplative silence settles over them before Kuruk’s datapad shuts down with a beep. “I can’t find much without more information. Everything within our database so far shows this to be nothing more than shared visions. If it’s anything other than that it must be very old, or something completely new and unique.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo shakes his head. “It’s not just shared visions,” he says, almost defensively, “It’s so much more than that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, provide me with more data and I’ll see what I can find when we reconnect with the fleet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kuruk,” Kylo says, a slight bow of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime,” the Rodian responds, bowing back.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo sighs. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a speeder. I think I’m going to retire.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one blames you. Need a hand?” Vicrul asks. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve got it.” Kylo stands shakily, exhaling once he finally stands. “We’ll stay one more day to investigate more around the whereabouts of the holocron,” he says in his <em> Supreme Leader </em>voice, “Wake me up at dawn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” they all echo. </p><p> </p><p>As he hobbles down the hall towards the sleeping quarters, Vicrul calls out, “Sleep tight, pal.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo turns, the only sign of his smile rests in his eyes. “Goodnight,” he says gently.</p><p> </p><p>When the door closes, the knights all look at each other before Trudgen says, “I can’t believe he’s had a connection with the Jedi this whole time and <em> never told us.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I called it though, didn’t I? I told you that he would become fixated on this girl. There’s just something so <em> right </em>about the whole thing. The Force just screams in happiness at the thought.” Ushar says, gesturing excitedly with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ap’lek smiles before whipping her datapad out of her pocket, “Ten credits says they’ll be together by the end of the standard year.”</p><p> </p><p>Trudgen smiles, “Twenty says they’ll be fucking <em> wayyy </em>before then.”</p><p> </p><p>More hushed chaos erupts at that and Vicrul just sits back and smiles. Ushar’s right. There is a good feeling in the air tonight, as if the Force is glad that Kylo didn’t die and even more so that it was the Jedi who saved him. </p><p> </p><p>Personally, he’s just glad that their family wasn’t broken, and something in the back of his mind says their clan will soon be growing.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll just have to wait to see how. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Any comments or kudos are much appreciated! </p><p>Find me on Twitter! :)<br/>@ bendemptionist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>